Paper Mario Mafia
by Charmy-Bee
Summary: The sequel to Super Mario Mafia. This game brings in 30 brand new Paper Mario characters that are all ready to try to win the game whether they are a townie, mafia or the lonely neutral. However, there will be A LOT more twists this time. WHO WILL WIN?
1. Welcome to Season 2

_Welcome to PAPER MARIO MAFIA! The sequel to "Super Mario Mafia". The rules are basically the same, but a few things will change. This fic will have 30 characters and the reason why it's 30 is because I thought it would be fun doing 30 paper mario characters I rarely ever write about so this fic will be BIG, bigger than Super Mario Mafia. Hope you enjoy this!_

_This and Super Mario Mafia was inspired by Megaman1998 and a few Mafia forum games._

It was your average, sunny day. Chuck Quizno was sitting on the porch of the Mafia Mansion, waiting for the 30 new contestants to arrive.

"Ahhh...new game, new twists. This Season will get me even MORE publicity than last season! Heh heh heh, I'll be known as not only the Ultimate Quiz Show Host, BUT! I'll be known as the popular Mafia Host! Sigh, I love being me!" Chuck said to himself.

Suddenly, the gates opened and in came walking the 30 mafia contestants, amazed by how beautiful and huge the Mafia Mansion was.

"Aaaaaand here are our 30 new victi- err I mean contestants! Welcome everyone, to Season 2 of MAFIA!" Chuck announced.

Everyone else just stood there, raising their eyebrows towards Chuck.

"Sigh...kids these days. Okay, time to enter the Mafia Mansion!" Chuck said and everyone followed suit.

**THE PLAYERS: Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie Paper Yoshi Vivian Bobbery Mowz Goombario Goombaria Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Sushi Lakilester Lakilulu Tippi Mamar Pennington Klevar Arfur Mimi Kammy Twink Muskular Misstar Skolar Eldstar**

"Wow, nice mansion! I could, like, totally live here forever!" Mimi said girlishly.

"That stupid valley girl accent is gonna drive me insane if she keeps doing it like that..." Kammy said.

"Well then let's hope she's the first one out cause she's gonna drive me insane too." Paper Yoshi said.

"I hope I get A LOT of camera time for all my fans to see!" Flurrie said obnoxiously.

"Ugh! Did she HAVE to join this game?" Said Koopie, clearly annoyed.

"I say, we all lynch her as soon as the day starts because everyone here clearly doesn't like her." Goombario said.

"I hope that was a joke, Goombario..." Goombella said.

"Y-yeah! Of course it was!" Said Goombario hesitantly. Goombella raised her eyebrow.

"Can we hurry on with this please? I REALLY need to use the bathroom!" Sushi said.

"Yeah, me too!" Watt also said.

"Alright, alright I'll just get down to the point. The rules in this game are pretty much the same like last game, however there are a few things that has changed: 1. Because we have so many people this time, there will be a few people without abilities. It would be too complicated if we had 30 people with abilities. 2. The neutral gets to kill every odd night because of how many people there are, making it go by a little faster. 3. The only ability announcements that will be made are someone getting disabled, someone being protected, and someone being copied. The other abilities that are used will stay secret. And 4. The ratio is **18 townies, 11 mafia, and 1 neutral.**" Chuck explained. "Now that I've explained everything, you may all unpack and head to your rooms! And the game will start in a hlaf hour!"

"FINALLY!" Everyone yelled and ran to get their rooms.

"Come on Kooper, room with me!" Bombette said flirtily.

"O-oh! Um, okay..." Said Kooper, who began to get nervous.

"Mamar, let's room together shall we?" Eldstar said.

"Oh, if you insist. Hmmm hmmm hmm." Mamar said with a giggle.

"C'mon Misstar, you know you wanna room with me!" Muskular said with a smirk.

"FINE! But only because that sailor hat of yours is too good to be removed from anyone's head. Personally, I find you a bit full of yourself..." Misstar said.

"Ehh, you'll get use to it. Now unpack my stuff while I go use the bathroom!" Muskular demanded. Misstar glared at him.

"You, Klevar, room with me, now." Skolar demanded.

"Uhh...okay I guess?" Klevar said, confused as to why Skolar talked like that.

"Thankfully we are the two smartest people here so we can totally strategize on what we should do for each day!" Skolar said.

"Doesn't he know that we can't trust ANYBODY here?" Klevar thought.

"Oh no! All the star spirits are roomed together. Not fair! Who am I gonna room with now?" Said Twink in panic.

"Well you ain't rooming with me, you rotten brat! Don't think I'll let go what you did to me and King Bowser a long time ago!" Kammy said.

"B-but that was almost 10 years ago!" Twink cried.

"STILL! I don't trust anybody here for the life of me, especially you, you little twerp! NOW SCRAM!" Kammy yelled.

"HEY!" Bow yelled. "Stop being so mean to the kid!"

"OR WHAT?" Kammy said, glaring at Bow.

"Or else I'll haunt you in your dreams!" Bow smirked.

"...Fair enough. Now leave me in peace both of you." Kammy quickly remarked.

"NO! He's MY big brother so he gets to room with me!" Goombaria yelled.

"But I am his crush so he therefore, he wants to room with me!" Goombella yelled back.

"This is so beyond annoying..." Goombario whispered.

"Fear not, as I have the solution to this problem! Goombella, you are best friends with Vivian right? Well then, why don't you room with Vivian and Goombario can room with his little sister because they are family?" Pennington said firmly. Goombario raised his eyebrow toward him.

"Sigh, fine. See ya Goombario..." Goombella said then ran off.

"Ha! I win!" Goombaria said while sticking her tongue out.

"I DARE SAY, YOU BETTER NOT BE LOOKING THROUGH MY PERSONAL STUFF!" Bobbery yelled.

"No! I'm looking to see if you stole my mirror cause I could've sworn I packed it in my duffel bag!" Miss Mowz said.

"As if I'll trust you on that..." Bobbery whispered in reply.

"Oh, Pennington! Do you mind if I room with you?" Tippi asked.

"Of course not. You are free to do as you please. But I must warn you, stay away from my monocle as it can get dirty very easily." Pennington said. Tippi raised her eyebrow...wait a second, Tippi doesn't have eyebrows!

"Um, h-hi there, can I room with you please?" Twink shyly asked.

"Why, of course you can! Be my guest!" Mimi happily said.

"Oh joy!" Twink cheered.

"Dude...I just found out that all the rooms are filled up and the only rooms left are Kammy's and Flurrie's..." Parakarry said in worry.

"Oh god...I think we should drop out of the game. I'd rather sleep in the sewers for a whole week than be with those two!" Paper Yoshi said.

"No way are we dropping out! Look, we just have to focus on who's the better person to stay with." Parakarry said.

"Um, okay. Kammy is evil, mean, and weird and Flurrie is soooo egotistic, ugly, and vain." Paper Yoshi said.

"Well then, I already know who I'm rooming with. See ya!" Parakarry said then quickly ran down the hallway to Flurrie's room.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Paper Yoshi screamed and started to cry.

"I dare say, you better keep the ruckus down because it will ruin my daytime beauty nap." Flurrie said.

"God help me."

"ATTENTION! THE GAME WILL START IN 5 MINUTES!" Chuck announced on the intercom, which made everyone jump cause the noise was louder than they heard on TV watching the first Mafia.

"Well Koops, are you ready for this?" Asked Koopie.

"I-I guess so. I just hope I'm not mis-lynched..." Koops replied.

"I hope I won't be mis-lynched either but let's just see what will happen." Koopie said.

Someone had entered Chuck's office.

"Disable Flurrie please." Said the person.

"Done and done!"

The intercome came on.

"FLURRIE CANNOT VOTE OR USE HER ABILITIES TODAY!"

"No surprise that Flurrie is the first one to be targeted." Watt commented.

"Sigh...so many haters in this house and yet, I love the attention they give me!" Flurrie said dramatically.

A few minutes later, everyone gathered up in the living room.

"Hello everyone. You all should know what to do if you have seen the last Season of Mafia. The majority is 16. Good luck!" Chuck said.

"Um...sooo...like...what do we do now?" Lakilulu said.

"I have seen every episode of the last Mafia and Day 1 started off with a couple accusations of what some people said. So I guess we'll start off with that." Kooper said.

"I shall start it off then! KAMMY! Any reason why you decided to act all vile towards Twink? Perhaps YOU are a mafia and you wanted to room with one of your mafia buddies?" Bow said.

"Stop trying to pin suspicion on me you stupid boo! The only reason I was mean towards him was because I was still mad at him for what he did to me and Bowser a while ago!" Kammy yelled.

"Kammy, I hope you realize that all of that stuff happened a VERY long time ago. Seriously, I find it hard to believe you're still not over what happened." Misstar said.

"It was a MAJOR defeat okay? Yes it was a long time ago, but I still won't let go from what happened!" Kammy said.

"I vote Kammy! She's so mean and cruel and I don't like her! I want her to go!" Goombaria said.

"WHAT? I am a townie you fool! Vote Goombaria cause she voted for me for a dumb reason!" Kammy yelled.

"I also vote Goombaria. I agree with Kammy, that WAS a pretty dumb reason to vote for her..." Lakilester said.

"I have a feeling Goombaria hasn't watched much of Mafia and is new to this AND is a mafia as well so I vote her too." Sushi said.

"N-no! I am not a mafia! I am telling the truth!" Goombaria cried.

"Hey guys, I don't think we should rush into voting. It could very well lead us to a mis-lynch. Let's just try to find a better lead okay?" Mamar said.

"...You have a point I guess. Unvote Goombaria." Said Lakilester.

"Unvote Goombaria too." Sushi said.

"Sorry but I'm still gonna keep my vote on her. I don't trust the little brat for the life of me." Kammy said.

"Okay, Kammy, can you please stop being so mean? And secondly, I somewhat agree with what Lakilester said earlier about Goombaria being a mafia and new to this stuff but this is all mainly just speculation at this point and is too risky to try to go forward with it." Muskular said.

"I agree Muskular but it's kind of hard to find a lead when nobody has really said anything suspicious. Back in Day 1 of Super Mario Mafia, there was the whole Wiggler being neutral ordeal and Hammer Bro and Toadiko causing drama but we barely have anything this time." Bombette said.

"Hey, Chuck, I have a question. Are the cameras on? Because I want the whole world to see my beautiful face!" Flurrie said.

Chuck replied with a raised eyebrow and a facepalm.

"Gosh Flurrie you have the BIGGEST ego I have ever seen!" Vivian said.

"I am going to vote Flurrie. Sorry, but she's annoying and I want her out quick." Mimi said.

"W-what are you doing? I am NOT a mafia! You are making a mistake!" Flurrie said.

"Flurrie may be annoying but she may have a good ability that's useful for the town. Me, I'm going to vote Goombaria because I believe she's a mafia who doesn't know any better." Skolar said.

"I am gonna vote Goombaria too. She is way too suspicious now!" Tippi said.

"I'm actually gonna vote for Kammy. It's all for the best." Watt said.

"Wait a second, how is it all for the best? Are you a mafia trying to get rid of townie?" Goombario said.

"No, no I'm not!" Watt said in panic.

"I think you are. Vote watt." Goombario said.

"I vote Watt as well." Koopie said.

"I'll vote Watt too." Paper Yoshi said.

"What the heck are you guys doing? That is BARELY any proof she is mafia! I think you guys are trying to rush the vote!" Goombella said.

"Okay, I unvote Goombaria and vote Goombario because he was clearly trying to rush the vote to lynch off a possible townie." Kammy said.

"It may seem rushed but I personally believe Watt is a mafia. She panicked when I called her out." Goombario said.

"SO? Tons of people panic under pressure, that doesn't mean they are a mafia! I vote Goombario!" Bombette said.

"Actually I'll unvote Watt and vote Goombario as well." Koopie said.

"Unvote Goombaria and vote Goombario. I know that I am a townie and you are obviously trying to put all suspicion on me." Watt said.

"Watt, YOU may know that you're a townie but WE certainly don't." Parakarry said.

"I have to agree with Parakarry. That WAS a pretty weak defense..." Bow said.

"Okay, I think I've seen everything now Watt. Your weak defense, you panicking when Goombario called you out, and your odd vote towards Kammy. I think it's all starting to line up now..." Said Muskular.

"I AM NOT A MAFIA MUSKULAR! I'LL TELL YOU THAT!" Watt screamed.

"Um...Watt? You...sort of overreacted there." Miss Mowz said.

"Sorry but I'm just trying to convince you guys that I am not a mafia and I am important to the town!" Watt said.

"Well really Watt, the only thing we have right now is desperate accusations because there isn't anything else to go by." Mimi said.

"I'm just going to say that I believe that voting no lynch is the better way to end this day. Sure, we have some suspicions, but let's face it: all of them are too risky to go by. Voting no lynch is the more safer way so vote no lynch." Pennington said.

"I think you are right Pennington. No lynch is better than voting anyone out at this point. Vote No Lynch." Said Arfur.

"I find it odd how you suddenly said something right after Pennington said that voting no lynch is the better way." Sushi said.

"Well really, there was nothing else I wanted to say because my suspicions were mixed and I didn't want to lead anyone in a wrong direction if I said them so...yeah." Arfur replied.

"Vote Arfur. I'm sorry, but you're making me suspicious of you." Sushi said.

"Wait hold on a second! You are making a wrong move here!" Arfur said in panic.

"Meh, Sushi did make a good point about Arfur but Pennington is right. Let's just do no lynch so we don't risk getting someone mis-lynched. Vote no lynch." Vivian said.

"Well old chaps, I shall vote no lynch as well. Exciting game so far, I must say." Bobbery said.

"Vote no lynch. But I still have my suspicions on a few others." Klevar said.

"Yeah, vote no lynch. I wonder if every Day 1 in each Mafia will be no lynch..." Misstar said.

"Though I believe we should find better suspicions, voting no lynch seems like a safer way so I'll vote no lynch too." Said Eldstar.

"Vote no lynch." Said Bombette and Kooper.

"Vote no lynch!" Said Paper Yoshi, Vivian and Miss Mowz.

"Unvote Kammy and vote no lynch but I still think Kammy is vile and cruel!" Goombaria complained.

"GRRR...you're lucky everyone is doing a no lynch you stupid little girl! UNVOTE GOOMBARIA VOTE NO LYNCH!" Kammy said.

"I vote no lynch too. And FYI Watt, I was just checking you up to see if I can find anymore suspicions from you." Muskular said.

"Uhh, vote no lynch..." Koops said awkwardly.

"AAAAND MAJORITY HAS BEEN REACHED! Day 1 has ended in no lynch. You may now all go back to your rooms. You can still use your abilities if you want!" Chuck said. Everyone headed back to the hallways.

An hour later, someone ran into Chuck's office.

"Sorry for barging in like that, I thought a spider was chasing me! Anyways, I want to scan MUSKULAR please."

"K, here's his profile." Chuck said, handing the profile to the person.

"Hmm...interesting. Thanks!"

ANOTHER HOUR LATER...

"Hello, I would like to scan SKOLAR."

"Alright. Here is the profile..."

"WOAH..."

YET ANOTHER HOUR LATER:

"Hi there! I'm the person with the protection ability! I would like to protect...HER please!"

"Done. The mafia can't nightkill her tonight."

"Thanks!"

A FEW MORE HOURS LATER:

"So...who should we nightkill? Any ideas?"

"I honestly don't know. I think we should go for someone who could be a threat...or an annoyance."

"Well I am the Godfather so I will personally make my own decision on this one when I get to Chuck's office."

"I hope you know what you're doing..."

AND LATER:

The neutral paced back and forth in the hallway. They didn't know who to nightkill and they didn't know if they were to be pro-town or pro-mafia. They finally thought of a decision and quickly glided down the hallway to Chuck's office.

MORNING:

"Good morning my lovely contestants! Report to the living room to see who the Godfather and the neutral nightkilled!"

The 28 players quickly made their way to the living room.

"Well, I'm going to assume that the Godfather's kill was random but the I suppose the neutral's wasn't..." Chuck said oddly. He handed the 2 profiles to Twink.

**Bobbery,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can reverse someone's ability each day.**

**Flurrie,**

**You are a MAFIA and you can make someone automatically vote themselves.**

"Poor Bobbery...but thank you neutral! Not only is Flurrie gone but they got a mafia! HOORAY!" Lakilulu cheered.

"Well this is just awesome. I say, we all celebrate with double chocolate chip cookies I brought from home!" Mamar said.

"Poor Flurrie...everyone hates her so much. I guess I must be the only one who can stand her..." Twink said.

"It's just too bad Bobbery had to be lynched off. His ability could have been REAL helpful..." Misstar said.

"Well the ratio right now is 17-10-1. It's still anybody's game!" Chuck said.

EOC.

Well there you have it. The first chapter of Paper Mario Mafia and suspicions are rising. Who do you think is the mafia? Who do you think is the neutral? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Risk or No Risk?

I made a mistake last Chapter, when Parakarry said he knew who he was gonna room with, I meant to put "then quickly ran down the hallway to Kammy's room." not Flurrie's room, lol. :P

**Goombella Koops Koopie Paper Yoshi Vivian Mowz Goombario Goombaria Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Sushi Lakilester Lakilulu Tippi Mamar Pennington Klevar Arfur Mimi Kammy Twink Muskular Misstar Skolar Eldstar**

"Thank GOD Flurrie is out of the game already. Being in a room with her is like being in a room with a thousand Charmy Bee's!" Paper Yoshi complained.

"God, yesterday was so pressuring. I'm amazed that I didn't faint due to all the tension in the room!" Koops said.

"Oh just relax already. As long as you don't take everything here too seriously you'll be fine..." Koopie said.

Someone formally walked in to Chuck's office.

"Hi. I am gonna disable...Arfur today."

"K."

The intercom came on.

"ARFUR CANNOT USE HIS ABILITIES AND CANNOT VOTE FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"

"Great. Now the mafia are probably after me now..." Arfur said cautiously.

Someone else had entered the office.

"Uhh...I...I guess I'll...disable Kammy." Said the person, very unsure of their decision.

Chuck raised his eyebrow but nevertheless, turned the intercom on.

"KAMMY CANNOT USE HER ABILITIES AND VOTE FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"

"Dangit! And I was about to use my ability too! Ugh there's WAY too many haters in this house." Kammy complained.

"DISCUSSION WILL START IN 5 MINUTES!"

"Let's hope something epic happens today!" Said Bombette in excitement.

Everyone now gathered up in the living room.

"Good afternoon peoples. The majority today is 15 and it's still anyone's games. Good luck to you all!" Chuck said.

"Kay, I just wanna start off with some accusations to get the day going on a good start. First off, I believe that Kammy and Goombaria are on opposite alliances. They both seem to want to get each other out very much and the chances they are both townies are low. Second, I wonder why Bow started to pin all the suspicion down on Kammy. Yes, Kammy made a suspicious move but it's like Bow wanted all the attention on Kammy. Third, my highest suspects for Mafia are Watt and Goombario. Watt made a careless vote for Kammy saying that "it's all for the best" if she's voted out but Goombario came out of nowhere and attacked her and tried to pin down suspicion on her as well. I also think Goombario and Watt are on different alliances." Pennington explained.

Everyone raised their eyebrow.

"Okay Pennington you don't know for a FACT that Kammy and Goombaria are on different alliances but you seem so sure that they are! The only way you would that is if you are a mafia yourself!" Mimi said.

"And I interrogated Kammy because I wanted to start the day off on accusations and such so we can get somewhere. I have a feeling YOU are the one that is trying to pin down suspicion on me!" Bow said.

"Not necessarily Bow. I'm just speaking my thoughts." Pennington replied.

"Pennington, you also haven't necessarily proved yourself to be innocent so don't just think everyone will think you are a townie and get away with it." Koopie said.

"I know that! I'm just simply putting out my suspicions!" Pennington said, raising his voice.

"I find it odd how you 2 are acting like he's accusing everyone for dumb reasons." Watt said.

"I'm not, I just wanna get my point across for why I did that to Kammy yesterday." Bow said.

"Well guys, I personally believe that Goombario is the best choice as of right now because of what he did yesterday to Watt. Vote Goombario." Lakilester said.

"No, wait a second! I was just trying to pressure her to see if anything would spill out that all of us could find suspicious! Although I admit, I could've done it in a better way, but I'm not a mafia!" Goombario said.

"I vote Goombario too. His defense doesn't convince me." Paper Yoshi said.

"Please, I am going to vote Goombaria! The little brat tried to use her 'innocence' to convince everyone to vote me off!" Kammy said.

"No I didn't! Vote Kammy cause she's trying to lynch off a townie!" Goombaria complained.

"Guys, this is stupid! You guys might be taking the wrong path here leading to a mis-lynch! I say we wait till more suspicions arise." Tippi said.

"All I wanna say is, is that you guys cannot take every little thing a few people have said and twist it to make it look like they are the better candidates for mafia. You guys could easily be leading a mis-lynch that way." Skolar said.

"It's the little things that count though! You know, we pretty much have to take what a person says and put it into perspective of whether it should be deemed as suspicious or not. It's the only way to get somewhere!" Parakarry said.

"I'm sorry if this sounds offending, but a lot of you are really being dumb right now. You people keep voting for others without any kind of proof and you know what THAT can lead to? Mis-lynches. I say, we just try to focus on a lead and go from there. It's better than taking too many risks." Vivian said.

"...You know, that IS an excellent point, Vivian. I guess a few of us ARE really being dumb...unvote Goombario." Paper Yoshi said.

"That was a very good point, I have to admit." Lakilester agreed. "Unvote Goombario."

"I...I guess I'll...I guess I will unvote Goombaria then." Kammy hesitated.

"Unvote Kammy then." Goombaria said.

"So...what now?" Koops asked.

"I honestly don't know. I can't find any other clues from what anyone said that could be seen as suspicious. I think it's better that we all vote no lynch and call it a day." Klevar said.

"No, I think we should try to find out more clues because I have a feeling the mafia are more powerful in this game than the last game." Arfur said.

"You're just ASSUMING that they are more powerful in this game! Seriously, that was another suspicious move you made. I'm not gonna vote for you yet, but I think you're one of the mafias." Watt said.

"Are you kidding me? All I said was that I HAVE A FEELING they are more powerful in this game. I don't know how that could be seen as suspicious!" Arfur yelled.

"I agree Arfur. Watt, you sure seem to be twisting his words and make it look like we all have to put our suspicions on him. Tell me, why should we trust YOU to be a Townie?" Kooper said.

Watt started to sweat. She didn't know what to say after that point.

"You should trust me because...I HAVE THE SCAN ABILITY!" Watt yelled. Everyone gasped.

"WATT, YOU FOOL!" Skolar yelled. "Now the mafia will nightkill you just because of that reveal, assuming you are a townie!"

"I panicked, okay? I didn't know what else to say!" Watt yelled back.

"Wait a second...CHUCK QUIZNO! CAN THERE BE TWO OF THE SAME ABILITIES? Like, 2 people having the same exact abilities?" Miss Mowz asked loudly.

"Wait a second, what? You have the same scan ability as Watt does, Miss Mowz?" Twink asked.

"Um...yes."

"Okay, I think one of you are lying because remember the last mafia game? There were 2 scanners, one of them was townie and one of them was mafia. So that means one of you are mafia!" Lakilulu pointed out.

"Not necessarily." Chuck spoke. "There is also a townie scanner who gets the correct profiles. Another townie scanner gets opposite results when scanning someone, and a mafia scanner gets correct results. So 2 townie scanners and 1 mafia scanner."

"Oh...thanks for the clarification!" Misstar thanked.

"I think it's best that you two tell us who you scanned right now because I am on the verge of voting one of you out." Eldstar said.

"FINE! I scanned Skolar, who came back a mafia." Watt revealed.

"And I scanned Muskular who came back a Townie." Miss Mowz said.

"Your scan must be the broken one, Watt, because I know that I'm a townie..." Skolar said.

"NOT A DEFENSE SKOLAR!" Kammy yelled.

"I wouldn't even consider that as a defense, to be honest." Misstar remarked. "Anyways, I have a very good feeling one of you is the mafia cop and I'm thinking it's Watt because she panicked at her revealing her ability but I'm not ready to vote yet."

"WHY DO YOU THINK I AM LYING? Seriously, I am a townie cop! Although, I may get opposite results, but that still shouldn't lead to me being a mafia!" Watt yelled.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think that you are the Mafia cop, Watt. You revealed yourself just so you can have everyone's trust, but that backfired and now I can see everything clearly. Vote Watt." Miss Mowz said.

"I...I'm gonna vote Watt too." Kammy said.

"But that's where you're wrong, Miss Mowz! If there was EVER a possibility that I would be lying about this...UM, ACTUALLY NO, IT SEEMS UNLIKELY BECAUSE WHY WOULD A MAFIA REVEAL THEMSELVES THIS EARLY IN THE GAME? If I was a mafia, I would have tried to come up with a better excuse, not reveal my ability to everyone!" Watt shouted.

"It's simple Watt. It could just as easily be a cover up but I agree with Misstar that you are the mafia cop, trying to bluff us. Vote Watt." Goombario said.

"I guess I'll vote Watt as well." Misstar said.

"You guys aren't looking at the other side of this! Seriously, what if Watt could be telling the truth? This evidence of her being Mafia is really far-fetched!" Tippi said.

"But this is the best evidence we've had all day! I'm kind of confident we will get rid of a Mafia right now. Vote Watt!" Muskular said.

"YOU ARE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE HERE! Seriously, if I was a mafia, why would I reveal myself so soon? You guys are going in the wrong direction here!" Watt cried.

"Easy. You could be a mafia that's new to this and don't know what style of playing you should do. Vote Watt." Bow said.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! We're taking WAY too much of a risk here! I say we should just vote no lynch and get this day overwith!" Tippi yelled.

"Tippi is right everyone. This 'evidence' is too risky to go forward with. I am gonna go ahead and vote no lynch." Vivian said.

"No way, I wanna take a risk! Vote Watt! We've already got our evidence so it's time to go forward with it, not push it aside!" Sushi said.

"8 more votes for Watt to be lynched." Chuck announced.

"Look, it's only Day 2 so of course I'm not gonna have that good of a defense! But you gotta trust that I am a townie scanner, PLEASE!" Watt cried again.

"I'm gonna vote no lynch. I...uhh, think it's less risky." Koops said.

"I will vote no lynch as well. I totally think we're making a bad move here with voting out Watt!" Goombella said.

**No lynch (3): Vivian, Goombella, Koops**

**Watt (7): Miss Mowz, Kammy, Goombario, Misstar, Muskular, Bow, Sushi**

**No votes (18): Everyone else**

"Thank you Goombella and Koops. I will also vote no lynch." Tippi said.

"Tippi, for some reason I think you're scared to vote off Watt. I'm beginning to get suspicious of you." Misstar said.

"Why would you get suspicious of her if she brings up a valid point? Really, going with Watt is TOO risky and I hate taking risks so I shall vote no lynch!" Klevar said.

"Hmmm...well, to be honest, Watt is my top suspect for Mafia at the moment but voting no lynch is also on my mind. I guess I'm gonna have to take a risk here and vote Watt." Pennington said.

"Well Pennington, since I believe you're the smartest one here I will go ahead and vote Watt as well." Arfur said.

"I find it very odd how you suddenly spoke up when Pennington talked...AGAIN!" Mimi pointed out.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Are YOU his mafia buddy, trying to hang on to his coattails?" Paper Yoshi said.

"No, I'm not! I just believe that Pennington is the smartest one here and we should all follow him until we know for sure he's mafia!" Arfur countered.

"Unvote Watt. I'm sorry but Arfur, you're making me suspicious of you." Bow said.

"Gosh all of this is so confusing...but I will vote no lynch cause it's the safer option. Oh, and Miss Mowz? If Watt is mis-lynched then you'll shoot way up on my suspect list." Eldstar said.

"I'll vote no lynch too although I'm suspicious of Watt, Miss Mowz, and Arfur but voting no lynch is the better way in my opinion." Mamar said.

"Vote...Watt. Sorry but I have a good gut instinct that you are the mafia cop." Lakilulu said.

"Vote Watt too. Personally, I think taking a risk is a bit better." Lakilester said.

"I will also vote Watt because I think she's the mafia cop trying to accuse me as mafia when I clearly know that I am townie." Skolar said.

"Once again, NOT A DEFENSE SKOLAR!" Kammy yelled again.

"I guess I'll vote Watt then..." Goombaria said.

"Please please PLEASE don't do this! I am a townie! Why won't anybody believe me?" Watt cried.

"I believe you Watt so I'm gonna vote no lynch too." Kooper said.

"Sorry Watt, but more evidence is stacked upon you than anyone else...vote Watt." Koopie said.

"And I am re-voting Watt. But still, Arfur, I have my suspicions on you." Bow said.

"NO!" Goombella screamed.

"AAAND MAJORITY HAS BEEN REACHED! Watt...you have been eliminated from Mafia!" Chuck said.

"Wow. Just wow. This will probably be the worst move you guys will make in the game. I don't understand how you all can even follow on a good lead when others persuade you to vote someone else so easily. I hope the mafia win this game." Watt said angrily and left the house.

"...Crap! Now I am positive we made a wrong move!" Misstar cried.

"Just freakin great." Parakarry said while shaking his head.

"...And here is her profile." Chuck said, giving Goombella Watt's profile.

**Watt,**

**You are a TOWNIE and you can scan someone each day. (What Watt does not know is, that everytime she scans someone, she will receive opposite results).**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bow screamed.

"...I knew I should've voted no lynch." Pennington said.

"DANGIT! I can't believe we mis-lynched our scanner!" Eldstar said.

"I feel horrible now..." Sushi said.

"Sigh...well, at least this confirms that Miss Mowz gets the correct profiles when scanning and that Skolar and Muskular are both confirmed townies...for now." Mimi said.

"Wow, I feel really really stupid. I knew I should've gone with no lynch but I just HAD to trust my gut a little too much!" Miss Mowz said.

"Well the good thing about this is that it puts 2 people in the clear. That's the ONLY good thing." Bombette said.

Everyone decided to shake it off as best as they could and headed to their rooms. But of course, the Mafias were laughing on the inside because of how stupid the town was.

LATER:

"Hello. I would like to protect MISS MOWZ for the nightkill."

"Done."

EVEN MORE LATER:

"So...who are we gonna kill again?"

"That stupid star spirit obviously. We can't let too many confirmed people be in the game otherwise it will ruin our alliance."

"Yeah, I agree."

"And let's hope they mis-lynch again tomorrow...hey you! Are you gonna use your automatic kill ability tonight?"

"No, but I think I should tomorrow night though because if I eliminated a townie, the godfather eliminates a townie, and the neutral eliminates a townie, then that will be 3 townies gone in one night!"

"Nice plan! So I'll go to his office and make the kill. I think the Mafia alliance will win this game for once."

MORNING:

The intercom turned on.

"HEY EVERYBODAY! Report to the living room to see the nightkill. That is all."

The 26 players gathered in the living room.

"...Here it is." Chuck said dramatically while giving Kammy the profile.

**Skolar,**

**You are a TOWNIE with no abilities.**

"Well, it was expected I guess..." Mimi said.

"At least we know who to put our suspicions on today." Vivian said with a smirk. Miss Mowz gulped.

EOC!

Umm so just...review. I guess. Lol.


End file.
